Reiji: Symphonic Prelude
by Technicolour Dreamcloth
Summary: "Miss Komori...you know how much I hate intrusion in my private quarters. You have broken one of my house rules, and I'm afraid to say I can't let this be overlooked. Let this punishment you are about to receive serve as a lesson to you on all future occasions." Yui enters Reiji's room without permission, and nothing has prepared her for the punishment she is about to receive.


A/N: So, basically, I wrote this as a one shot based on a confession image I saw on the Dirty Diabolik Lovers Confessions Tumblr (I made it the cover image, by the way.) I was really looking for a fic like this, but I couldn't find any, so I just decided to write one! Please leave a review if you liked it, and I might just consider creating another chapter if I get enough people who'd want one! ~Aika

"Miss Komori...you know how much I hate intrusion in my private quarters. You have broken one of my house rules, and I'm afraid to say I can't let this be overlooked. Let this punishment you are about to receive serve as a lesson to you on all future occasions." Yui Komori's ruby eyes waver as they stare up from her kneeled position on the floor into the vampire's cold, relentless deep crimson orbs. "R..reiji..? I-I didn't mean to..I was just..just looking for my father's journal..". Reiji reaches down and violently jerks the girl by her arm up to his face. "Looking _where_ , Miss Komori? In my chambers? If it is here in my chamber where you wish to conduct your 'doings', you'll first have to endure my 'doings'...then I may grant your request and allow you to continue searching." "Please..no..you can't..." The composed Sakamaki's face shows no sign of halting his plans in response to the fragile human girl's pleading. He releases her now bruised arm from his grip and lets her collapse waifishly on the floor. " _Stand._ " "B-but.." "Are you protesting? Shall we begin the punishment now then? I will expect no rebuttals from a girl worth _no less_ to me than a filthy swine."

At a seemingly supernatural speed, Reiji locks the door of his room and simultaneously produces a long, elegant, black whip, not unlike a kind that one could see used in a nobleman's stable. _***crack***_ The first blow knocks the struggling Yui off her feet and toppling back to the ground." _Aaa-h..!_ " Reiji, unable to stop himself, lets a cruel, sadistic smile show. "That sound, the sound of unbridled pain being experienced...I find it _absolutely beautiful_. More beautiful than a thousand symphonies. As much as I love it, I can't let you feel that. Not just yet. I'll say it once more, Miss Komori: _stand_." Trembling, Yui slowly rises to her feet on unsteady legs. Tears form in her downcast eyes, and one rolls down her pale cheek and catches Reiji's eye. He reaches out one perfectly gloved hand and grabs Yui's face, roughly tilting it up towards his own, destroying the tear and it's ensuing path with a fell swipe of his thumb. "Crying already, _little girl_? I can give you much _worse_ things to cry about..save those tears for when you'll truly need them. This is just the prelude to the symphony. Now, follow." Reiji's carefully measured stride brings Yui to the sadistic vampire's magnificent four-poster bed, where he motions for her to sit. The bed, which is swathed in black and red silk sheets and adorned with pillows and cushions of a similar shade, strikes an unknown sense of fear and poignancy into Yui as she realizes exactly what is about to happen. "Please...I'm begging you...don't do this, Reiji. I-I won't enter your room without permission again, just please, let me go."

 _ ***crack***_ The whip strikes Yui solidly on her face's right cheek, sending her reeling backward into a somewhat fetal position. " _A-aaah...!_ " Yui's pain-filled scream deafens the quietude of the room. "I told you: No amount of begging is going to get you out of this, Miss Komori. Although, since you can't keep quiet, I'm afraid I'll have to take more drastic measures." Yui watches with fearful eyes as Reiji reaches into his blazer pocket and pulls out an ornate silver skeleton key. The key is molded in the shape of a skull, whoseYui watches with fearful eyes as Reiji reaches into his blazer pocket and pulls out an ornate silver skeleton key. The key is molded in the shape of a skull, whose eyesockets contain two beautifully ethereal rubies. Turning away from Yui, Reiji walks across his chamber to an uncharacteristically simple door and inserts the key into the lock. _***shnk***_ The door opens, and Reiji steps aside to let Yui view the closet's contents.

Her eyes widen dramatically, and tears escape from both sides. Her mouth, though open, is soundless, because nothing has prepared her for the torture she knows she is about to endure. Inside the closet, there are numerous whips, gags, and restraints, each clearly tailored to allow for a different level of pain intensity. Whips, from cat-o-nine tails to signal whips, line the walls, along with ball gags and various types of collars. Reiji, seeing Yui's expression, allows himself a satisfied smile. Wordlessly, he reaches in the closet and pulls out a red ball gag and ringed collar, complete with leash. He walks slowly back towards the frame of the intimidated Yui, who is cowering in fear on the bed. One by one, Reiji places the items on his nightstand, and then proceeds to stare down at Yui with a beautifully predatory glare, all the while keeping his smile intact. "There, that suits you much better. A human girl, _helpless_ , awaiting her fate's deliverance from a higher being." Reiji raises a gloved hand to the side of his face. " _ **Ah, your helplessness, it's so intoxicating!**_ I can feel the panic emanating from your mortal form, crescendoing in your erratic whimpers." His eyes widen in ecstasy as he stares down at her. _**"I love it."**_ Realizing how erratic he himself sounds, Reiji scrambles to regain his composure. Pushing up his glasses, he utters the words that begin his greatest fantasy and Yui Komori's worst nightmare.

 _ **"The prelude is over. Let the main symphony commence."**_


End file.
